


Bathroom Sex Is Always Good

by Animefan22



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/F, but i gave up with that, chasefield, its also v ooc i realize this now, its supposed to be hatesex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefan22/pseuds/Animefan22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The air crackled with the scent of sex and the sound of moans, the walls thumped with a muffled sound of music from the party.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathroom Sex Is Always Good

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was based on the song Strange Love by Halsey  
> \--Link to the song in the notes below

She was drunk and needed someone to help her release her pent up arousal. the first person she grabbed was Max Caulfield and dragged her away from the party to a nearby bathroom, deeming it private enough to fuck in.  They had clumsily entered the room, Victoria pushing her to the wall with a searing tongue filled kiss and soft whines.  Max took the upper hand and swayed her towards the sink for sturdier balance for someone as intoxicated as Vic.

 

Kisses left her mouth and down a slender neck, her hand came up and moved her collar to leave more love marks.  Nips and bites were soon applied to her collarbone as her shirt was unbuttoned causing Victoria to let out what sounded to be a moan.

 

“God, Max, I didn’t know you were this talented with your mouth too,” Her words were slurred just slight and Max hummed in response.  “Let’s get more comfortable huh?” She smirked and teased, hopping up onto the sink and pulling Max back against her by the zipper of her hoodie.  “I wonder if you’re this good with your hands?” She prompted, a smirk in response from the brunette.

 

Max’s hand snaked up her thigh, up and over her skirt heading for her breasts first.  She took off her laced bra and placed her hands on her breasts, which were cold, clammy, against Victoria’s warm breasts.  She let out a shiver and her skin prickled with goose bumps.  Max took this as a sign to continue, and kept running her hands on her chest, massaging and the occasional teasing of her nipples.  Victoria shivered and let out a shaky breath when her nipples were being played with, them being sensitive at the moment.

 

Max soon trailed a hand down her abdomen to her skirt, toying at the elastic waistband.  A nod was all she needed to have her way, the same hand moving to the side and unzipping the skirt and her leaving kisses down her body again, leaving hickeys on her neck, chest, and stomach along the way.  She kissed her way down, hands following suit and spreading her legs apart, face poised over clothed cunt.

 

She pressed a finger to her cunt, feeling something cool and moist through the fabric of her panties.  It was only a gentle press but it was enough to send shivers through Victoria’s body, hips rolling ever so and wanting her to touch her where she needed her most.  She repeated the notion but this time more pressure was added to the finger press.  A gasping moan and another roll of her hips followed by a whimper begging for more.

 

“Please, Max, I need you so bad right now.” Victoria whined out to the hipster girl.

 

This was her chance. To get back at Victoria, though this time without a camera.  She could fuck her, or fuck her over.  She was drunk which made her vulnerable, more than she was when she was splattered with paint those few days ago.  And even if she did fuck up while fucking her, she could always rewind and do it again, right?  Maybe fucking Vic might not be so bad, right?  She wouldn’t know until she tried it.

 

She placed light butterfly kisses to her hips, hands pulling down her underwear at the same time, and soon her kisses made their way to her pussy.  Before giving it any love, she blew cool air on her clit, which caused a jolt and a well manicured hand laced within brown locks of hair.  She repeated the action again, her hand coming up and rubbing against her cunt, rolling her clit under her index finger.  Victoria was panting softly, letting out soft moans, her grip tightening when Max would do something good or if she wanted more of what Max was doing.

 

This relented for a few minutes until Victoria couldn’t take it any longer tugged Max’s hair.  “Fuck me with your mouth, finger me, just fuck me already!”  She was desperate and wanted a release badly, a release Max was prolonging.

 

Max kissed the inside of Vic’s thigh, moving closer till she was kissing a pair of lips, tongue peeking out and darting and licking at her pussy.  The notion caused more moans, louder than before, to filter out of her mouth.  Her free hand gripped the side of the sink and her hips rolled more sporadically now.  Her tongue moved swiftly, circular motions around her clit as a finger slipped in between her folds, pumping and curling to get more of a reaction from the girl above her.  If she wanted, she could get her up to her climax and not give it to her, but she wasn’t a dick.  If she was, she would’ve done that not too long ago.

 

She added a second finger and kept her pace up and steady and Victoria began to shake with bliss, a soft, good shaking.  That is until Max dared to look up at her, mouth still licking at her clit.  Vic was watching her go but when she met those brilliant hazel eyes of Max’s, she couldn’t hold it any longer.  Hair was gripped harder, tugged more, legs wrapped tight as she could make it around her shoulders and her head rested back against the mirror, moans coming from her mouth along with mantras of Max’s name over and over.

 

Victoria shook more, now closer than she was to her first orgasm of the night, Max could tell as well, and with one final hard thrust of her fingers followed with a curl and a suck on her clit, Victoria went over the edge and came, moaning out, hips bucking and rolling for more friction from Max who helped her ride it out without ever stopping her motions.

 

Vic came down from her high, legs shaking and twitching slight with each slowed motion from Max.  “Goddamn, Max… That was something.  Who knew you could fuck a girl right.” she released her hold of Max’s hair and shoulders, as she stood up and licked her lips with a satisfactory smirk, leaning in to kiss Victoria hungrily, biting her lower lip and tugging just so.

 

She debated and thought on rewinding so to go back to the dorms, or to drag her there now.  If she rewound, she’d have the pleasure of fucking Victoria all over again, if she just dragged her away now, she’d get to fuck her a second time that night.  Decision, decisions...

 

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x-Jo25SL56A the song
> 
> http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/halsey/strangelove.html lyrics in case you need it


End file.
